Leave Out All the Rest
by TDSonic135
Summary: Kinda AU. Ed had a strange dream that no one likes him. When he starts acting wierd, how will Al help? Songfic! the song is 'Leave Out All the Rest' by Linkin Park.


**Hello all FMA fans! I'm going to make this authors note short. I was listening to this song and it kinda reminded me of Ed! So I made this! It takes place after Brotherhood except Ed and Al don't travel and instead stay in Central. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any place/character i9n it. I also don't own the song 'Leave out All the Rest' by Linkin Park. I do own the plot!**

"Brother!" Alphonse called. "Brother where are you!" No answer. Al went straight to Mustangs office, hoping to find Ed there. "Colonel, have you seen Ed? I can't find him anywhere." Al asked.

Mustang looked at him like he was crazy. "Why would the shrimp be here?"

"Well I thought-"

"Well you thought wrong." Mustang cut Al off. "So Fullmetal's missing eh? Well good riddance."

"What! How could you say that sir!" Alphonse demanded.

"I don't like him. No one does. Aren't I right Hawkeye?"

Hearing her name, Riza looked at him. "That's right sir."

"What! But-but-"

"No buts. Now get out." Roy ordered.

With his head hung low, Alphonse walked out. When he got to the steps in front of HQ, he sat on a step and cried. It started to rain and everyone quickly ran inside. Only Al was left. He was alone and scared. He cried out for Ed.

_No one wants you Ed._

_Only your brother misses you and he would be better off anyways._

_What have you done with your life huh? Ran around, trying to find your brother's body? What now that you got his body back?_

_Nothing._

_You're worthless and no one wants or needs you._

**I dreamed I was missing  
>You were so scared<br>But no one would listen  
>'Cause no one else cared<strong>

****Edward woke up in a cold sweat. Once he got his breathing under control he got up and went into the kitchen.

'What a weird dream' Edward thought. He poured himself a glass of water and drank it while thinking. 'That voice, I think I heard it from somewhere, but where? And what about what it said, about me being worthless and how no one wants me? Is it true? Of course not! But…what if…but am I really worthless? What have I done with my life? What would people think of me when I die?'

**After my dreaming  
>I woke with this fear<br>What am I leaving  
>When I'm done here?<strong>

Alphonse noticed Ed has been acting strange ever since he woke up. First he noticed the bags under his eyes and how he's been slouching. Then he noticed how he hasn't been talking much. All he's said was 'good morning', 'did ya sleep well', 'scrambled', and 'thanks'. Then he noticed that Ed didn't complain when Al set a glass of milk in front of him. Actually he just shrugged and chugged it, then shuddered and continued eating. That REALLY worried him, but what worried him the most was what happened at the Colonel's office.

Ed and Al went to the Colonel's office to give him a report. Ed decided to stay into the military because they needed money to live so he stayed, but he wouldn't let Al join him. The whole walk there he was deep in thought and was dragging his feet. His eyes had a dull look to them and his head wasn't held high.

"Are you Ok Brother?"

"Huh?" Ed snapped out of his thoughts and directed his attention to his little brother.

"Are you Ok? You seem depressed."

"Ya I'm fine."

**  
>So if you're asking me<br>I want you to know**

**When my time comes  
>Forget the wrong that I've done<br>Help me leave behind some  
>Reasons to be missed<br>And don't resent me  
>And when you're feeling empty<br>Keep me in your memory  
>Leave out all the rest<br>Leave out all the rest**

At the office, Ed calmly opened, yes I said calmly opened not kicked opened, the door and threw the report on the desk filled with paperwork. Then he walked over to the couch and sat down with Al next to him. Mustang looked over it for a while.

"Well once again, you turned in a sad excuse of a report. I can barely read a thing you wrote. Not to mention it's as short as you." He teased. Both Mustang and Al was shocked when Ed didn't say anything. He was just looking at him with a frown. "Well, I want you to redo this and it better be twice as long and as neat as Hawkeye's desk."

Hawkeye's desk is indeed very neat for your information.

Again, both were shocked when Ed didn't complain. He just stood up and walked out the door. He walked past Mustang's team without saying bye or anything. Al was about to go catch up with Ed when Mustang told him to stop.

"What's wrong with Ed?" he asked the younger Elric.

"I don't know. He's been acting like this all day so far. He even drank milk!"

"Ok now we definitely know something's wrong! Go talk to him."

With a nod, Al ran out and searched for Ed. He found him waiting for him on the steps outside the building. The walk back home was silent.

Once home, Ed was going to go to his room when Alphonse stopped him. "Brother, we need to talk."

_Shit! I really don't want to talk to him. I know it's about my behavior but I don't want to talk. I have to make some excuse._

"And don't even think about making an excuse to not talk to me. We're going to talk no matter what so go sit on the couch not." Al demanded.

With a sigh of defeat, Edward sat on the couch with his arms crossed. One Al sat next to him he started the questioning.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I know it's not nothing!"

"It is."

"Brother-"

"It's nothing!"

"No it's not! Why won't you tell me! Do you not trust me!"

"No-I mean yes-I mean-I don't know!"

"Fine I see how it is!" Al went to stand but Ed grabbed his wrist.

"I'm sorry Al…if you really want to know…I'll tell you." Happy that he will get what he wants he sat back down. Ed's head was hung so his bangs were covering his eyes. "I had a dream. I was missing and you went to get someone to help you, but no one would. They all thought it was better off that I wasn't around.

I'm worthless Al. I have no purpose anymore. Now that your body's back, what do I do now? I think everyone's life you be better without me. So I've been thinking and decided to leave."

Ed's shoulders started to shake and no matter how much he tried to stop it, the tears started to flow and he was sobbing. He put his head in his hands and cried away the pain of all those years since their mother died.

**Don't be afraid  
>I've taken my beating<br>I've shared what I've made  
>I'm strong on the surface<br>Not all the way through  
>I've never been perfect<br>But neither have you**

**So if you're asking me  
>I want you to know<strong>

Once Alphonse took all what Edward said I he hugged his brother. Ed clung to him like it would be the end of the world if he were to let go. After an hour of crying, Alphonse took him to Mustang's office. He was determined to show how much people cared about him. Once in the office, he gathered Mustang's men and woman and Mustang.

"What do you guys think of Ed?" Al asked. They gazed at him questioningly.

"What do you mean?" asked Fuery.

"Like if you like him or not." Al explained. Still confused they answered anyways.

"Um yea I like you Ed." Breda said.

"Me too, I mean you are the entertainment of this place." Havoc said.

"You're cool." Falman said.

"You're a friend, of course I like you." Fuery said.

"You're an exceptional young man Edward," Hawkeye said. "Even when you lose your temper."

They all turned to Mustang expectantly. "What?" he asked.

"What's your answer sir?" asked Hawkeye.

"Do I really have to answer? I thought it was obvious?" he answered.

Ed looked down and held back a sob. _Yea, it is obvious. Of course he doesn't like me._ With that in mind, Ed walked out of the office without a word.

Alphonse glared at him. "What did I do?" Mustang asked.

"The whole reason I asked you if you guys liked him was to show him that you guys do like him. He's been having doubts and that's why he was acting different. Now he probably thinks you don't like him." Al explained.

"Why would he think I didn't like him?"

"Because, sir, you treat him badly. You tease him every chance you get. Call him short knowing he would be offended, make him do your dirty work, never thanked him for anything, and always criticizing him.' Riza answered.

"Yea but I always help him out." Roy defended.

"Brother thinks it's only because you want a promotion or something like that. He hates it when you criticize him. You know, before he had auto mail, he was right handed. When he joined the military he had to learn how to write with his left hand. That's why his handwriting was bad. Then when he got his arm back, he tried to learn how to write with his right hand again. So now his hand writing is bad no matter what hand he uses." Al explained.

_Maybe I had been too hard on him._ Roy thought.

"Go talk to him." Riza demanded. With a sigh, Roy went to find him.

He found him in an empty office. The young alchemist sat on the floor with his knees pulled toward his chest and his head between his knees. He didn't hear Roy entering so he continued to cry. Mustang's first thought was to leave but he knew he couldn't just leave him with the thoughts he has.

**When my time comes  
>Forget the wrong that I've done<br>Help me leave behind some  
>Reasons to be missed<br>Don't resent me  
>And when you're feeling empty<br>Keep me in your memory  
>Leave out all the rest<br>Leave out all the rest**

**Forgetting all the hurt inside  
>You've learned to hide so well<br>Pretending someone else can come  
>And save me from myself<br>I can't be who you are**

"Fullmetal?" Roy called. Said person looked up and quickly wiped his tears away but failed because they kept coming.

"W-what do y-you want C-colonel B-bastard?" Ed shakily asked then cursed himself for sounding weak.

"Wanna talk?" Roy offered.

"No, I know you don't want to talk to me so leave." Ed said and turned the other direction.

Mustang wouldn't give up that easily. He sat next to him and hesitantly but a hand on his shoulder. "Fullmet-Edward, I wanted to apologize for the way I treated you in the past."

"Oh yea, _of course_ you are. Who made you do it? Was it Al? No it must be Hawkeye." Ed assumed.

"ED! Listen, I know I treat you badly but it's because you needed to toughen up if you wanted to stay in the military. I really do like you Edward. I should've acted like it. Would you forgive me?" He pleaded.

Ed just stared into nothing. _Does he mean it? He seemed sincere but…I don't know._

"Alphonse told usyou doubted that we liked you. Well we do, we all do. We think of you as…a little brother, kind of. I don't ever want you to think that we wouldn't like you. You're my subordinate, one of us. You belong here, with us." said Mustang.

After that speech, Ed burst into tears. Surprising Mustang, he hugged him and cried his eyes out. After getting past the shock he hugged him back.

_I'm not worthless. I have done something with my life. If I were to disappear, I know they would come looking for me. He's right, I do belong here. _

**When my time comes  
>Forget the wrong that I've done<br>Help me leave behind some  
>Reasons to be missed<br>Don't resent me  
>And when you're feeling empty<br>Keep me in your memory  
>Leave out all the rest<br>Leave out all the rest**

**Forgetting all the hurt inside  
>You've learned to hide so well<br>Pretending someone else can come  
>And save me from myself<br>I can't be who you are  
>I can't be who you are<br>**

"Roy,"

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

**Hope you enjoyed this! Tell me how I did! Did you hate it? Love it? In between it? Tell me! So REVIEW! DO IT FOR ED!**


End file.
